Bokutachi no Sekai
by yuki-azure
Summary: tsuna dan kyoko yang pulang bersama menemukan dua remaja yang tak sadarkan diri diijalan. tsuna pun membawanya pulang kerumah sampai ia menyadari bahwa wajah mereka berdua sangat familiar baginya


"kalian sudah siap?" Tanya seorang pria kepada dua remaja didepannya, seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis

"eumm, kami selalu siap!" ucap pemuda itu sambil mengangguk.

"aku siap, kau lakukan saja!" ucap gadis itu

"baiklah kalau begitu" pria itu mengetik sesuatu pada keyboard yang menempel pada suatu alat yang ada didepan dua remaja tadi

"apapun yang terjadi kembalilah dengan selamat" ucap seorang pemuda lainnya yang ada diruangan itu. "kumohon berjanjilah" lanjutnya. Kedua orang itu hanya tersenyum sebelum cahaya putih menyelimuti tubuh mereka dan mereka hilang dari pandangan. Pemuda yang masih tinggal disana menunduk sedih

"tenanglah, mereka akan baik-baik saja" ucap pria itu memegang bahu pemuda itu untuk menenangkannya "bukankah kau masih ada misi yang harus kau lakukan?" Tanyanya

"kau benar, hari ini aku harus pergi dengan ayah" ucapnya

"kalau begitu segera laksanakan misimu! Kau memiliki tugas untuk menebas mereka semua" ucap pria itu mencoba memberi semangat

"tentu saja aku akan menebas mereka semua tanpa sisa" pemuda itu menajamkan matanya "kalau begitu aku pergi paman" ucapnya berlari menuju pintu keluar

"jangan sampai kau mati karna terlalu semangat" teriak pria itu

"aku tahu! Mati ditangan mereka adalah hal terakhir yang bisa kupikirkan" teriaknya hingga ia tak terlihat lagi

'aku tahu itu karna itu juga pilihan terakhirku' pria itu berucap dalam hati sebelum memandang mesin yang telah mengirim dua remaja itu entah kemana

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER :KHR PUNYA AMANO AKIRA**

 **WARNING :bahasa kaku, typo bertebaran**

 **Mind to read and review?**

[bokutachi no sekai]

* * *

Suatu siang yang tenang di sebuah sekolaah tepatnya di SMA Namimori, beberapa anak terlihat berjalan meninggalkan area sekolah atau sekedar melakukan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler. Dan disebuah kelas yang tepatnya kelas 1-A, terlihat dua remaja sedang berbincang

"juudaime, maaf saya tidak bisa menemanimu pulang karna saya ada latihan dengan shamal! Saya berjanji akan menemui anda setelah latihan saya selesai" ucap seorang remaja dengan rambut pirang membungkuk 90 derajat. Didepannya terdapat seorang remaja laki-laki dengan rambut coklat yang melawan gravitasi sedang duduk dikursinya sambil memasukkan beberapa buku

"sudahlah, tidak apa-apa gokudera-kun, kau pergi latihan saja! Lagian aku sudah janji akan pulang bersama kyoko-chan setelah dia kembali dari ruang guru" ucap pemuda itu seraya berdiri. Pemuda lain yang dipanggil gokudera itu mengangkat kepalanya memandang teman pertamanya yang merangkap sebagai bossnya

"tapi juudaime?" gokudera berniat melakukan protes sebelum pintu ruang kelas itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis dengan rambut oranye sepundak masuk

"oh, tsuna-kun, gokudera-kun!" sapa gadis itu.

"kyoko-chan? Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya remaja berambut coklat seraya berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Gokudera yang melihatnya hanyaa terdiam

"eumn, bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang? Gokudera-kun juga!" kyoko menoleh kearah gokudera yang ada dibelakang tsuna

"maafkan aku, tapi aku akan melakukan latihan dengan dokter shamal" ucap gokudera, sebenarnya dia sangat enggan untuk mengucapkan nama shamal, namun dia tahu bahwa gadis yang ada didepannya ada gadis yang special untuk boss kesayangannya, dan oleh karena itu dia juga harus bersikap sopan kepadanya

"jadi begitu ya? Sayang sekali padahal aku ingin mengajak haru-chan juga!" ucap gadis itu tersenyum, sontak wajah gokudera sedikit memerah mendengar gadis bernama miura haru itu.

"gokudera-kun?" boss gokudera itu bertanya saat menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya itu

"a..aku baik-baik saja juudaime, kalian pergi saja" ucap gokudera lalu terdiam beberapa saat "ma..maafkan aku juudaime!" tsuna memandang gokudera bingung "bu..bukan maksudku mengusir anda!" gokudera sadar bahawa perkataannya barusan seperti dia menginginkan tsuna pergi dari sini

"sudahlah gokudera-kun, lagipula aku tidak merasa kau telah mengusirku" tsuna hanya sweatdrop "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu! Berjuanglah dalam latihanmu!" ucap tsuna sembari keluar dari pintu diikuti kyoko

"ha..haik! aku akan berusaha yang terbaik!" ucap gokudera berdiri tegap tanda penghormatan. Sementara itu tsuna dan kyoko hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku gokudera yang belum berubah sejak mereka masih berada di namichuu. Kemudian mereka berbincang-bincang sambil sesekali tertawa

* * *

Sawada tsunayoshi, sang vongola decimo, setelah melewati krisis arcobaleno dua tahun yang lalu sekarang dia dan teman-temannya hidup dalam kedamaian di namimori. Meskipun banyak sekali halangan untuk mempertahankan kedamaian itu seperti adanya mafia musuh yang menyerang tsuna secara tiba-tiba, namun tentu saja berhasil diatasi oleh guardian yang selalu bersamanya. Sekarang dia dan teman-temannya telah menginjak bangku SMA dan bersekolah di SMA yang sama yaitu SMA Naminori. Namun tentu saja tanpa mukuro dan lambo

Tsuna berjalan pulang bersama kyoko saat ada beberapa mata memandang kearah mereka, bukan namun tepatnya memandang kearah tsuna dengan tatapan sinis

"hei, bukankah itu dame-tsuna?" Tanya salah satu murid dari klub baseball

"iya, jadi dia bisa diterima disekolah ini? Bukan bukan itu masalahnya" ucap seorang lagi "masalahnya adalah kenapa dame-tsuna berjalan bersama sasagawa kyoko dan kelihatannya mereka sangat akrab?" teriak orang itu menjerit, yamamoto yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat itu mendengar semuanya dan sekilas terlihat perempatan didahinya mendengar bahwa boss dan juga sahabatnya dipanggil dame

"hei, kalian!" ucap yamamoto mendekati mereka, sontak dua orang yang sedang membicarakan tsuna itu menoleh dan mendapati yamamoto tersenyum kearah mereka namun dengan mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang cukup tajam. Sontak mereka berjalan mundur selangkah karna perasaan tidak nyaman

"bisa kalian berhenti membicarakan hal yang buruk tentang orang lain sedangkan kalian tidak tahu betapa hebatnya orang yang kalian ejek itu?" yamamoto berbicara dengan senyuman lebar namun dengan nada yang kelewat dingin.

"ma..maaf, kami tidak bermaksud mengucapkannya" orang itu meminta maaf dan segera berlari. Semua orang di klub baseball SMA Namimori yang dulu juga menjadi anggota baseball namichuu pasti sudah hafal. Peraturan pertama, jangan pernah membicarakan kejelekan sawada tsunayoshi didepan yamamoto takeshi atau kau akan terkena pukulan bola berkecepatan 300 m/s yang dengan sengaja diarahkan padamu. Satu tahun yang lalu ada anggota tim baseball yang mengejek bahkan menyerukan umpatan0umpatan buruk kepada tsuna dan berakhir di ranjang rumah sakit selama sebulan karna perutnya sedikit robek. Dan sejak saat itu pula peraturan ini mulai diberlakukan secara tidak resmi diklub baseball namichuu

"tapi yamamoto…" seseorang berucap, yamamoto menoleh dan menemukan salah satu rekannya berkacak pinggang "kurasa mereka berdua sangat dekat, sawada dan sasagawa! Apakah ada hubungan diantara mereka?" orang itu berkata dengan hati-hati untuk tidak memancing amarah yamamoto. Yamamoto berpikir sejenak dan tanpa dia ketahui seluruh anggota tim baseball menunggu jawaban dari yamamoto dengan antusias

"entahlah!" jawab yamamoto sambil menyengir, membuat seluruh anggota tim tersebut sweatdrop sambil terjungkal

"kau selalu bersama mereka bukan?lalu kenapa kau tidak tahu hubungan diantara mereka?" Tanya seorang yang tidak puas dengan jawaban yamamoto

"aku tidak begitu mengerti apakah ada sesuatu diantara mereka, namun kurasa mereka seperti menyemmbunyikan perasaannya satu sama lain" jawab yamamoto sambil memandangi punggung tsuna yang tertawa bersama kyoko

"hei, apa yang kalian lakukan? Segera kembali latihan" teriak pelatih tiim baseball, dan dengan satu perintah tersebut semua anggota kembali ketempat masing-masing, tentu saja dengan yamamoto yang tersenyum ketika melihat tsuna menghilang dari pandangan

* * *

Tsuna dan kyoko berjalan bersama, mereka hanya berdua. Gokudera sedang menjalani latihan dengan shamal, yamamoto sedang ada kegiatan klub, haru dan chrome diajak untuk menyelesaikan tugas kelompok dengan teman mereka. Jadi disinilah mereka berdua berada di perempatan yang tidak jauh dari rumah tsuna. Mereka akan berpisah ketika mata mereka menemukan dua orang tergeletak ditengah jalan. Tsuna dan kyoko segera menghampirinya

"hei, kau tidak apa?" tsuna bertanya pada anak laki-laki diantara mereka. Baju mereka sangat kusut dan kotor. Tsuna mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh didepannya namun pemilik tubuh itu tidak bergerak

"tsuna-kun, dia juga tidak sadarkan diri" ucap kyoko menunjuk keseorang gadis yang ada didepannya

"bagaimana ini? Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan mereka begitu saja!" ucap tsuna panic namun ekspresinya masih tenang. Dia sudah belajar cara untuk mengendalikan emosinya dari tutor sadisnya

"tsuna, kyoko!" panggil seseorang yang ternyata adalah bianchi, dia membawa sebuah kantong yang cukup besar dan berisi bahan makanan "siapa mereka?" Tanya bianchi melihat dua anak yang ada dipelukan tsuna dan kyoko

"aku tidak tahu, tapi mereka tiba-tiba saja ada disini!" jawab tsuna

"tsuna-kun, bagaimana kalau kita membawwanya kerumahmu dulu? Rumahmu lebih dekat dari rumahku" ucap kyoko

"hmm, kurassa itu ide bagus!" jawab tsuna menyetujuinya

"kalau begitu aku akan membantu, kau bawa dia dan aku akan membawa pemuda ini" ucap bianchi sambil menggendong pemuda itu dipunggungnya, sementara tsuna menggendong gadis lainnya

"kalau begitu biar aku yang bawakan belanjaannya" dan kyoko mengambil belanjaan yang sebelumnya ditaruh bianchi ditanah, lalu mereka berjalan kearah rumah tsuna

* * *

(pemuda asing POV)

Aku merasakan mataku terasa sangat berat untuk terbuka, namun aku mencoba untuk tetap membukanya, namun semakin aku memaksakan mataku untuk terbuka, semakin aku menerawang jauh kedalam ingatanku. Ingatan yang kelam, bukti ketidak berdayaan umat manusia dan juga dunia yang penuh dengan keputus asaan. Aku tak mau dunia yang seperti itu, aku ingin mewujudkan dunia dimana semua orang bisa tersenyum bersama orang yang disayanginya, sama seperti impian ayahku

Aku merasa pusing, namun aku mendengar sesuatu yang amat sangat kurindukan, tanpa sadar aku mulai menangis meskipun aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatku menangis. Perlahan kubuka mataku, aku masih butuh penyesuaian dengan cahaya yang kuterima, dan ketika mataku mulai terbiasa aku dapat melihat beberapa orang berdiri dihadapanku

"…" aku bergumam tidak jelas sebelum akhirnya aku tersentak kaget dan duduk dengan tiba-tiba yang mengakibatkan tubuhku sedikit oleng

"ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang berambut coklat padaku, aku hanya terdiam karna masih berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi padaku, dan akhirnya aku mengingatnya. ' _sebuah harapan untuk umat manusia'_

(POV end)

* * *

Tsuna duduk dikursi didepan dua annak yang telah ia tolong tadi dan juga didepan reborn dan dino yang entah kenapa bisa berada disana

"jadi, dame-tsuna, siapa mereka?" Tanya reborn menunjuk dua orang yang masih tak sadarkan diri dissofa, nana sedang pergi keluar sehingga bianchi yang dibantu kyoko dan dino yang mengobati luka mereka.

"aku sendiri juga ingin tahu itu, tiba-tiba saja mereka tergeletak dijalan, jadi tentu saja aku menoolong mereka" jawab tsuna

"seperti yang diharapkan dari adik seperguruanku, kau langsung menolong orang yang kesusahan meskipun itu bisa berarti ancaman dari mafia" ucap dino dan itu membuat tsuna kebingungan antara dino yang memujinya atau malah mengejeknya

"kurasa mereka bukan ancaman" ucap kyoko tiba-tiba, dan mereka semua menatap kearahnya

"kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu kyoko?" Tanya reborn

"entahlah, hanya perasaanku yang mengatakannya" jawabnya

"dan hyper instuisimu?" reborn memandang tsuna

"tidak merasa terancam" jawab tsuna pendek sambil terus menatap dua anak yang kini terbaring disofa keluarga sawada itu, yang laki-laki memiliki tinggi badan yang sama dengan tsuna hanya saja satu atau dua senti lebih tinggi. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna oranye dan potongan yang berantakan namun sedikit memanjang dibagian belakang. Sejenak dia mengingatkan tsuna dengan seseorang namun dia lupa siapa dia

Dan satunya lagi seorang gadis yang sudah pasti tingginya dibawah tsuna,dia memiliki rambut coklat panjang sepinggang yang sedikit bergelombang, dilihat dari wajahnya kelihatannya gadis itu lebih muda daripada pemuda berambut oranye

Tsuna menghela napas sebelum melihat pemuda dihadapannya tiba-tiba saja terbangun dan menatapnya heran

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tsuna bertanya panic dan membuat perhatian reborn dan dino teralihkan padanya

"ini dimana?" Tanya anak itu sambil melihat sekeliling dan menemukan seorang yang rupanya sedang ia cari "tsuki!" pemuda itu berteriak dan berjalan kearah gadis yang ada di sofa lain diseberangnya. Namun sebelum ia sampai disofa itu keseimbangannya runtuh dan ia terjaatuh dan seketika dino menahannya agar tidak jatuh ketanah

"ini dirumahku!" ucap tsuna menghampiri pemuda itu yang menatapnya heran

"tenang saja kau aman, kami menemukanmu dijalan jadi kami bawa kemari" ucap kyoko kepadanya. Pemuda itu diam saja sebelum otaknya selesai berfikir

"bisa kutahu nama kalian?" pemuda itu melirik kearah tsuna dan kyoko yang kemudian saling berpandangan

"sasagawa kyoko!" jawab kyoko, manik pemuda dihadapannya itu sedikit membesar kemudian dia melirik kearah tsuna

"ah, sawada tsunayoshi desu! Yoroshiku!" ucap tsuna sambil tersenyum. Pemuda itu sekali lagi membelahakkan matanya sebelum ia lemas ditubuh dino

"dan bisa kutahu namamu?" Tanya dino, pemuda itu melirik pada orang yang telah menyangga tubuhnya lalu segera berdiri

"ma..maaf!" ucapnya yang dibalas senyuman oleh dino

"sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Sebegai gantinya bisa kau perkenalkan namamu dan namanya?" dino menunjuk keseorang gadis yang masih tak sadarkan diri disofa. Pemuda itu menatapnya sejenak sebelum ia menghela napas panjang untuk mengendalikan emosinya

"nama gadis itu tsukiyasu!" jawab pemuda itu "dan dia adikku!" lanjutnya, sekarang semuanya mengerti kenapa mereka terlihat mirip "dan namaku sendiri ieyasu! Terima kasih telah menolongku dan adikku" ucap ieyasu sambil membungkuk hormat. Seketika ruangan menjadi hening sebelum terdengar suara teriakan yang sangat keras dari penghuni ruangan itu karna keterkejutannya

* * *

 **(TBC)**

 **Yap, minna-san, apa kabar? Kali ini saya menulis cerita baru, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ide cerita ini muncul begitu saja dalam kepala saya (mana bisa?)**

 **Ok, saya tidak janji fic ini bisa selesai karna anda tahu sendiri (mana tahu?) sudah berapa banyak fic yang saya tulis dan naskahnya semua baru setengah jadi (kalau gitu tamatin satu cerita baru buat yang lain). Karna itu saya membagi waktu untuk menyelesaikan masing-masing cerita**

 **Jika ada hal yang perlu ditanyakan selahkan mengajukan review**


End file.
